


[Fanart] Pleasant Meeting

by Zealblossom (Lovina)



Series: FFXV: Pocket Edition [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovina/pseuds/Zealblossom
Summary: After a long road, Noctis and Luna meet again in Tenebrae.A Pocket models render fanart.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: FFXV: Pocket Edition [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465765
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	[Fanart] Pleasant Meeting

> _“Welcome! I didn’t expect you so early, Noctis. Please make yourself comfortable, it must have been a long road.”_
> 
> _“Hi, Luna… I… thanks. (So much for rehearsing my speech…)”_

**Author's Note:**

> -º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º  
> Fanart only. No copyright infringement intended.  
> Models © Square Enix.  
> Model extraction: Ziella, Kittyinhiding, me.


End file.
